The Art of Seduction
by Katraine
Summary: . . . as only Uzumaki Hinata can do. [Spoilers]


**Disclaimer: **All I own is this story_._ I don't know the exact timing of certain events so this might be slightly off.

**Warnings: **Spoilers ahead! Mature rating for language and adult situations. (Read: shmutty shmut shmut and sexayyytimes youhavebeenwarned)

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Seduction<strong>

_. . . as only Uzumaki Hinata can do._

**S**he had never seen him so angry.

Tension hung heavy in the air as Hinata stared nervously at her husband. That he was ignoring her for the scroll lying in front of him spoke volumes. He was the picture of tranquility as he sat behind his desk, scribbling something on the document, acting every part the Hokage as if he had been trained for the position since birth. Despite the outward appearance of calm, she could feel waves of rage radiating from him, making the small hairs at the back of her nape prickle with apprehension.

Shouting, cursing to himself, punching a hole in the wall, she could have handled. Naruto was openly passionate, and when he was mad he never thought twice about making it clear to the whole world. In nearly three years of marriage, Hinata had seen him exhibit all these signs of anger, but it was always directed at someone else, never at her. At first she thought it must be unhealthy, that they never provoked each other into a blind rage as any other normal couple could, but she rationalized that they were simply two people incapable of holding grudges against their loved ones.

But there was no question that he was furious with her now. She was certain there was a spring winding tightly inside him, waiting to explode. So the fact that he was being so uncharacteristically casual, that he wasn't showing anger worried her greatly – it almost chilled her to the bone.

Finally, she broke the silence, "U-Um, Naruto-kun –"

The door opened and in strolled a jounin Hinata recognized as Kokawa Izumi, carrying a mission report in one hand. She was about to check-in with the Hokage, as was customary after every dispatch, when the sight of the Hokage's wife halted her in her tracks.

"Hinata-sama." Izumi bowed in deference to her position as head of the Hyuuga. As she straightened, a look of genuine concern flashed on her face. "Are you all right? We heard that you were ambushed by missing-nin on your way to meet Hokage-sama. . ."

Hinata's polite smile felt brittle on her lips. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

In retrospect, she had to acknowledge that following Naruto to Kumo had been impulsive and reckless, especially considering her condition and her family's rather hostile relationship with the Hidden Cloud, where the two Kages were meeting to settle a military dispute. For a kunoichi of her rank and experience, she should have known better.

Izumi's eyes flickered down to her stomach. "And the baby, Hinata-sama?"

She almost flinched with guilt as she instinctively brought her hands up to rest on the gentle slope of her belly. "The baby is unharmed."

"I'm very relieved to hear that, Hinata-sama," Izumi said with a warm smile before resuming business with Naruto.

Hinata had been visiting the Shimizu clan in Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist. Even with an ANBU squad and a Hyuuga entourage to escort her, Naruto had been extremely reluctant to let his pregnant wife venture into territory that was still considered belligerent, not to mention a place notorious for producing the most missing-nin out of all the villages. However, she reasoned that since she was obligated to go to Kirigakure as Hyuuga head every year anyway, she might as well pay a visit to the Mizukage as a Konoha ambassador as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto had gone to Kumo for a brief stay, hoping to somehow carve out a treaty concerning the no man's land between the Fire and the Lightning Countries. Since the area was unclaimed, ninja from both villages set up separate military bases there, which unfortunately led to the occasional scuffle. The fights had escalated to the point that a written agreement between Naruto and the Raikage became necessary.

Hinata's Kiri visit went smoothly, but as it neared its end, she inadvertently happened upon a sabotage scheme gaining momentum in Kumo, hatched by a few S-classed missing-nin and a group of anti-Konoha radicals whose target was the Shichidaime Hokage.

Naturally, the first thing she had done was to send a pair of ANBU to Kumo to relay the message as quickly as possible. Had she been thinking rationally, she should have stopped there. But in the heat of the moment, she had been overcome with inexplicably debilitating fear for her husband. So Hinata, against all reason, had followed with her party to Kumo – and that was when things had turned horribly wrong.

Izumi gave a final bow and departed, jarring Hinata out of her thoughts. Naruto maintained a stony silence.

"Please talk to me, Naruto."

She saw his hand tighten around his pen before he looked up, focusing on something over her shoulder.

"What do you want me to say, Hinata? That it's okay you put your life at risk? Our baby's life at risk? Kami, you're about to be a mother to two children –"

She flinched, feeling her face burn at his accusation.

"Shit." He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

It was the absolute truth, yet she couldn't quite bring herself to accept that she had knowingly stepped into so much danger. She had let irrational fears get in the way of her better judgment and she had put her child's life in jeopardy in the process.

"I – "

"I can't do this right now." He stood abruptly, turning to the window. Away from her. "I – I can't look at you right now."

"Okay," she whispered, swallowing against the thickness in her throat. "That's okay, Naruto. I-I'll leave you to your work, then, and I'll be waiting at home."

It took all of her strength not to break down then and there. She left with as much composure as she could muster and the door made a quiet click behind her, a hollow sound that echoed in Hinata's ears over and over as she walked home.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two in the morning when Naruto stepped foot into the Uzumaki household. Coming home had always been the highlight of his day. Sure, he could unwind after a long day at work, but it was Hinata's happy welcome that he eagerly anticipated. It always awed him to see her smile and the unabashed love shining in her eyes. And the sight of Boruto running to him after a day-long separation and climbing up his leg, demanding to be carried, caused the best kind of burning in his chest. Being a husband and a father were the greatest roles in his life and he thanked Kami every day for his family, the most precious people in the world to him.<p>

Now he couldn't even look at Hinata. Every time he did, all he could see was the nick at the base of her throat where the kunai had pressed menacingly against her soft flesh. And all he could think about was how small she had looked trapped in the arms of the bastard who had dared to touch what was his.

The faint scent of miso ramen lingered in the air and sure enough, he found a cold bowl of his favorite food waiting for him in the kitchen. However, he had not been able to stomach much food over the last few days and even Hinata's incredible cooking could not rouse his appetite.

Boruto was already tucked in bed and probably sleeping like the dead after another day of running everyone ragged. Naruto ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Almost as if sensing his father's presence, Boruto smiled in that guileless and trusting way only children were capable of. Naruto savored the image of his son's trusting smile as he turned to leave.

Hinata wasn't in their bedroom and he found her in an exhausted sleep, curled up on her side on the couch. Her nose was red and there were dark shadows under her eyes, and he immediately felt like the biggest jerk in the world for lashing out at his sweet, gentle wife. While he couldn't condone her actions, there was no denying the fact that she was making herself miserable with guilt. And he couldn't exactly say he'd never made bad decisions in the past from letting his emotions take over.

Sighing, he lifted his wife and savored the precious weight of her in his arms. This. This was what made him so angry, that someone had tried to take this from him for leverage. It was the biggest fucking cliché in the book and it had terrified him when the missing-nin had used her as bait.

Hinata stirred as he carefully set her down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and he felt a punch to the gut as he saw how red they were. She must have been crying.

_I can't look at you right now._

All he could see was the vivid red of her blood as it trickled down the white column of her neck.

"Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

He stepped back abruptly. "Gimme a sec."

Discarding his hokage robes, he slipped into a pair of worn pajama pants and finally settled in beside his wife. Hooking a hand behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling, worn out yet unable to rest.

* * *

><p>At a loss for what to do, Hinata watched Naruto and decided that the only way to get through to him was to cling to him and refuse to back down. She knew he had feared for her life and she was beginning to think it would take some . . . wiles to convince her stubborn husband she was alive and well, and she was not going anywhere. She felt her cheeks warming at the thought but ignored them.<p>

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry. . ." Hinata whispered, approaching slowly and cautiously placing her hand on his shoulder. Drawing closer to his warmth, she brushed her lips against his nape and inhaled the faint scent of freshly cut grass and sun-kissed skin. "P-please don't be angry anymore. . ."

When she received no reply, she tentatively ran a hand down his arm, shivering as she felt his muscles flex subtly, as if against his will. Once she reached his wrist, she twined her fingers with his. "Please say something."

One second his hand was spasming around hers, and the next she found herself on her back. Somehow Naruto had pinned her hands down and was currently straddling her hips without putting any weight on her stomach.

"Damn it, Hinata!" Contrary to his outburst, he brought his hands up to gently frame her face. She felt the slight tremors against her skin.

"I was scared," was the quiet admission against her lips. "I was so fucking scared."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She sought the right words to say to appease him, to soothe the dark emotions he had silently borne for days, but she could only speak the truth. "I can't promise you that I won't risk my life again for yours. I know you would do the same for me. If I wasn't pregnant right now, I wouldn't regret what I've done for a single second."

She gulped as she saw Naruto's eyes darken and his jaw clamp down, clearly signs of anger. "But Naruto, from now on, I promise I will _never_ endanger our baby again, even – even for your sake. I would just have to find another way if there is a next time. What I did was foolish and it – it terrifies me now to think how much I could have lost." Hot pressure built up behind her eyes, and instantly she wanted her husband's comforting touch. He let her take his hand so she could place it on her stomach. "We're all right, really."

"Hinata." His voice was hoarse, as if it had been forced around something in his throat. "I know we can't change what already happened. And I can only thank Kami that nothing happened to you or the baby. I just love you so damn much that even the thought of losing you . . . I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't stop thinking about what they would have done to you –"

She pressed a thumb to his lips, seeing that this line of thinking was upsetting him. She wanted to take them back to the light. "I understand. I love you, Naruto."

He shuddered at the words and visibly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as she could bear. She had a feeling that the closeness was a reassurance to them both. She was relieved to see that he had finally brought down the wall he had built between them for the past few days. His expression was now unguarded, and the intensity of it made her squirm underneath him in slight discomfort.

Naruto pressed a kiss below her ear and for a few moments, he simply breathed her in. "Hinata." His lips slowly trailed a path across her jaw to her chin and finally, to her lips.

Naruto had probably intended for the kiss to be soft and sweet, but Hinata held nothing back as she returned the kiss desperately. The shock from the past few days had worn off and all she wanted was to take comfort in her husband's arms. Naruto made a low sound of surprise before responding with equal fervor, pressing his thumb to her bottom lip and sweeping his tongue inside as her mouth opened under his.

"_Hinata._" Yes, that time it was definitely a growl. Hinata flushed as she felt him harden against her, but he didn't do anything about it except pin her under a gaze so intense, so overwhelmingly searing that she could have gone up in flames on the spot. Her face heated further as her nipples tightened in helpless desire – he could burn her with the simplest glance – and of course, he immediately took notice.

"Move up to the headboard, hime," Naruto commanded quietly as he got off to kneel beside her. She obeyed, her breaths becoming ragged as he arranged the pillows behind her, ensuring that she could lean back comfortably. His fingers brushed her skin several times and lingered, sparking little brushfires of pleasure in their wake.

He placed his forehead against hers momentarily. His eyes, always bright with love and tenderness, had now deepened to a telltale cobalt Hinata usually associated with sleepless nights. He kissed her, slowly and languorously at first, then with increasing hunger and impatience.

"T-T-Touch me, please," she whispered when they broke apart.

He grinned. "Where?"

"Naruto!" Any moment now, she would burst into flames.

"Here?" He traced slow circles on her waist.

"Yes, but –" She bit her lip, not knowing how to ask. Naruto loved teasing her any opportunity he could get, and she would be lying if she said she didn't relish his playful nature.

"Ah," he said, nodding as if the secrets of the world had been revealed to him. "Here, hime?" His hands swept up to the undercurve of her breasts, and she mewled as his thumbs brushed one swollen nipple, then the other, over her nightdress. Unconsciously, she arched her back in supplication. He repeated the alternating motions a few times, careful of how sensitive her breasts were in her pregnancy.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Naruto slid his hands down to the hem of her dress and retraced his route up her thighs, past her hips, and over her breasts. He tossed the scrap of cloth to the corner of the room and Hinata had to suppress the urge to cover herself as he simply stared at her for a few seconds.

"Beautiful," he rasped, sounding out of breath.

He frowned as he caught sight of the tiny scar at her neck where the kunai had broken skin. He kissed the offending mark, lingering for a while before he laved kisses down to the peak of one breast.

"Oh, Kami," she gasped as he closed his mouth over a turgid nipple. He suckled gently at her breast and then blew a breath over the moist pink tip.

Hinata squeezed Naruto's shoulders convulsively, then she caressed his bare chest as he moved on to her unattended breast. She eagerly grazed her palms down over the hard planes of his abdomen, her mouth watering as she reached the waistband of his pants.

Naruto grabbed her wrists and pressed them down onto the mattress. "Not yet."

"But when?" she whimpered, wanting to touch him to her heart's desire.

His answer was lost against her skin as he brushed his lips over her stomach, no doubt whispering a few choice words to the baby. Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as he continued his descent.

"Wait," she yelped as she squeezed her thighs together. "Wait –"

But he didn't seem to be listening as he swiftly got rid of her plain white panties and pressed her legs apart, sweeping his hands up the inside of her thighs.

He groaned. "Hinata, you're so wet."

She was going to die of embarrassment but she forced herself to remain still under his scrutiny, silently admitting that it was such an erotic experience to be so vulnerable to her husband.

"Naruto, please, I want to touch you." There was a definite note of pleading in her voice.

"Not yet," he muttered, distracted. Without any preamble, he parted the flushed lips of her sex with one hand and collected moisture from her pussy with the other, bringing it up to her sensitive clit. The shy nub was still hidden beneath its hood but he coaxed it out with light swirls of his thumb.

"Ah, ah!" she panted, helplessly clutching at the covers under Naruto's tender assault. She squeezed her eyes shut, but they shot open abruptly as she felt Naruto lap between her legs in one long stroke.

He flattened his tongue just under her clit, rubbing unbearably, the wet friction nearly undoing her. "I can't," she protested weakly, pushing at his head and trying to close her legs to no avail. "Oh, I can't."

He looked up at her, his dark eyes only stoking the fire. "You can take it, hime." And at that he worked his index finger inside her, sawing it carefully back and forth until the whole length was inside her. She was built small and Naruto knew that even his finger could be too much sometimes, but today she knew he was not going to hold back.

Hinata's senses were completely overloaded when Naruto bent to suckle softly at her clit, at the same time pushing another finger into her pussy. The soft insistence of his tongue combined with the steady pumping of his thick fingers proved to be too much and she came with a sob, her head thrashing side to side.

Naruto sharpened the intensity as he took her over the edge, then gentled his motions as Hinata recovered. She jerked, insensate, as he gave her one last slow lick.

* * *

><p><em>That is so damn hot. <em>Naruto groaned at the erotic picture laid out before him. Hinata with her eyes closed, a pink flush across her nose, her limbs splayed like some carnal offering – it was nearly enough to set him off. True to her nature, Hinata had always been a little submissive in bed and it had surprised him to note that she brought out a dominant side of him.

As he waited for her to float back to earth, Naruto shucked off his pants and kicked them carelessly to an unknown corner of the room. He stood by the bed and waited for her in silence, lightly pumping his cock to take some of the edge off. If he wasn't careful, he could lose control, and she just made it so easy. When Hinata's pearly eyes drifted open, she ran her gaze over his naked skin, biting her lip and unconsciously spreading her thighs as she saw what his hands were doing.

"Come here, hime."

She scrambled to her knees immediately and he repositioned her with her ass on the edge of the bed and her legs dangling over the edge. He piled pillows behind her and urged her to recline and relax.

"Are you comfortable, Hinata?" he asked, brushing midnight strands of hair behind one small ear.

She nodded. Almost inaudibly, she whispered, "Don't make me wait any more."

"I won't, hime. Are you sure you're comfortable?" He rubbed soothing circles over the curve of her belly.

"Yes. Naruto – ah!"

Without warning, he prodded at her pussy with the head of his cock, grateful for the perfect elevation of her hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. She was swollen from her last orgasm and, as always, the furled ring of muscle at the entrance of her body resisted penetration. He pushed forward steadily until her heated flesh yielded to his.

"Ngh." Still ultrasensitive from climax, Hinata clamped down on him, pushing the tip of his dick out of her pussy.

"Relax a little for me, sweetheart." He bent over her, pecking her on the forehead before guiding his erection back to her entrance. He patiently fed his hard length into her body, knowing he was just a little too big for her, anatomically speaking. But from years of making love to his wife, he knew she enjoyed the intimacy of being filled by him, of being as close to him as humanly possible.

He was almost all the way inside her but there was no more give in this position.

"No, it's too much," she whimpered, pressing her cheek to the pillow. "You won't fit."

"Shh, hime." He untangled her legs from his waist, bending her knees and placing them at the edge of the bed. "You've taken all of me before. Plenty of times."

"But – oh, Kami!" she keened, belatedly covering her mouth with her hand as if to keep the sound from reaching their sleeping son in the next room. Naruto had wedged his hand between their bodies and spread her labia further with his thumbs, surging the whole way inside her in the next moment.

Naruto closed his eyes at the near painful pleasure of her folds clutching at him like the tightest vice. He began rooting only a few inches in and out of her, fully aware that she had the most nerve endings at the opening of her pussy, and the best way to stimulate all of them was with the thick girth at the base of his cock.

The secret to making Hinata come, he had learned, was a steady rhythm, neither too fast nor too slow. Sure enough, after a few minutes of unhurried, even stroking, she was sobbing into her hand and she was bearing down on him, her muscles fluttering around his dick.

_That's the cue._ Naruto flattened his palms on either side of her head, savagely driving his cock into her until she muffled a scream behind her hand. He felt her pulsing and milking his flesh relentlessly, her hips writhing as if to buck him off.

"Shit," he breathed. "_Shit shit shit." _Beyond any semblance of control, Naruto fucked her through her orgasm and followed her into oblivion, spurting heated jets of seed into her spasming depths.

"Aw, fuck." His hips jerked uncontrollably into hers. "Still coming."

Abruptly, Hinata squeezed down on him all at once, almost strangling his cock. "_Holy sh - iiit!"_ He gave one last convulsive pump, the last of his seed spilling from the head of his cock, before picking her up and collapsing to the mattress with her, both of them on their sides and his softening length still inside her.

"Hinata. . ." She looked up at him innocently, but he could sense mischief lurking underneath the doe eyes. "That dirty trick at the end – you know that drives me crazy."

Her lips pressed together, trying – and failing – to suppress a smile. "I know."

He chuckled, knowing when to admit defeat, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"No," she mumbled into his neck, and he could tell she was embarrassed about something. "It's just . . ."

"What?" He pulled back a little to watch her face. Her face a particular shade of red he recognized, the same dark flush she got whenever she was about to admit she liked something they did in bed.

"We've n-never fought hard enough to have make up sex before," she whispered, as quietly as if she were confessing some mortal sin.

He grinned down at her and pretended to think about it. "It's definitely not like anniversary sex," he said solemnly. "Hmm. . . It's not like I'm-leaving-for-a-month sex or dangerous-mission sex. Or sex in my office or sex with food or with bun –"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, looking positively scandalized. "Naruto!" Her eyes darted to the door as if Boruto could appear any second.

He laughed, amazed at her shyness even after everything he'd done to her, everything they'd done together. But he turned sincere, eyes softening. "If I had to pick it's probably most like coming home, hime."

Hinata melted into him, feeling tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Darn these pregnancy hormones. "Every time is like coming home with you, Naruto."

His eyes glowed with sudden light, like the flicker of flames trapped behind blue glass.

He said nothing but she knew what was going through his mind. There had never been anything that felt more right than being in his arms, and she knew he felt the same way.

They were a family, from now until the end of their days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you find errors let me know! I completely speed-wrote this and I haven't written anything in _years, _but if anything could bring me out of hiatus, it was naruhina canonization. I started this oneshot years ago and did not finish until today and this was my original author's note back then:

_Because I still hope against hope that this is going to be canon someday. Kishi, _please_._

I am over the moon (heh) to be able to say that this is actually reality now! As I was reading 699 and 700, I could not stop laughing and sobbing at the same time – which I didn't think was possible – and no doubt I will be laughing/sobbing over this for many months to come. I'm devastated it's over but so so so happy for our babies Naruto and Hinata. I beg you, if you are a writer and naruhina is your otp – write about our beloved Uzumakis! Let's keep this ship alive for many years dattebasa!


End file.
